


Let us Go

by Skeletears



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, alternate timeline in general, its just kinda like fuck canon im doing what i feel like, its vague, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletears/pseuds/Skeletears
Summary: Roseanne and Valm, they thought they had left it behind when they left. Now when Walhart finally takes his chance to invade Ylisse they are thrown back into everything they had hoped would slowly fade from their hearts.[Slow updates, but I swear to god I'll finish this]





	1. Chapter 1

A burning tower had its support finally eaten through, the walls collapsed inwards, cutting off another route. Cherche had to find him, no one else was suicidal enough to comb for survivors just yet. She scrambled around the heavy bureau that had been pushed over, blocking half of the hallway.

The woolen rug on which her thick socks scampered down hadn’t yet caught ablaze. She slid to a stop before the powerful lacquered alder doors of the study. She reached for the handles but as she merely brushed them upon the iron loops her fingertips tingled and pain shot up her arm. She snatched her arm back and thought of her options. Bracing herself, Cherche launched herself at the solid doors, hoping that this wasn’t a waste of time. They didn’t open but the slight give gave her hope. She slammed herself again and again against those horrible doors. Finally, a snap and she fell against the floorboards.

  
Pausing, she saw his hand laying just past the desk. She clambered around the thick oak, the air much cleaner than when she was standing, but almost thick in her throat. She surveyed his unconscious form trying to decide how best to pick him up. She threw him across her shoulders, thankful for her laborious upbringing. That’s when the frame, the very one those damned doors held up, decided to crack and fracture as chunks of the stone floor above crashed down.

Cursing, Cherche surveyed the room before realizing her best exit right now was going to be a bit of a stretch. Hoping the lead would be brittle enough, she kicked at the large stained-glass window at the back of the room. The interpretation of Naga crunched with little force and chunks joined the rest of the fire’s debris on the stone pathway below. The window still wasn’t very big so Cherche clambered close to the edge, halfheartedly avoiding the remains of the glass.  
“Minerva!” she screamed out with her battered lungs into the evening sky. She heard the familiar roar cry out, sounding just close enough. Cherche pushed herself out, hoping her grip was tight enough on the limp form on her back. Minerva managed to catch their falling bodies before they had made it any further past the second floor.

Cherche laid Virion down on the grass the safe distance away that Minerva had taken them. She, herself flopped down next to him. She ached and hurt. Minerva prodded her stomach with her snuffly nose.  
“Hey Minerva. Yes, I should check my wounds, thank you for reminding me.”  
The wyvern sat back on her haunches with a grunt. Cherche couldn’t help but wearily smile at her. At that moment Virion sat up with a rush. He proceeded to cough and hack and Cherche rubbed his back.  
“Ah, thank you Cherche. It seems I must have passed out,” Virion said with a smile, even though he looked like a light breeze could topple him. He looked at the remains of his keep, the fires chewing the last remnants of life from the structure and that smile faded. The two might have been young but they knew what this meant.

  
It was the fall of the fief of Rosanne.


	2. Chapter 2

Twelve years later…

  
Minerva swooped around, coming in to land next to the modest barn. The ducks from the pond adjacent cried out and flew off into the sky, away from the towering wyvern. Cherche unfastened her bag and slid off Minerva’s back.  
“Are you ready for lunch Minerva? I sure am,” Cherche muttered, rubbing her reptilian companions’ face lovingly. Minerva snorted in response. Cherche fed Minerva and made her way to the farmhouse just over yonder. She entered, taking off her boots and setting down her bag and set off to make herself some food.

Virion sat at the kitchen table, ink all over his fingers.  
“How were the deliveries today?” He didn’t look up from his work.  
“Oh, fine. I think that the kids in Themis have taken a liking to Minerva.”  
“I think you, my sweet Cherche, are partially to blame here,” Virion said with a long practiced swoop of his hair. Cherche snickered at that. Virion really never changed.  
It was then that a loud pounding on the door surprised Virion enough to knock his inkwell over. He righted it and dashed up. Cherche saved most of his papers and peeked around the corner to find out who it was.

  
“You’re Virion, yes?” he looked like someone important.  
“That would be me, the legend, the poet, the woo-er of all-“  
“This is for you! I’m not sure why such a high-ranking scribe such as yourself is all the way out here, but you’ve been cordially invited,” The man bowed and turned away to continue back to the town. Virion was left a tad caught off guard by the fast talking guy and was left wildly waving around the hand with the envelope.  
“Are you going to open it,” Cherche said, taking it already from his hands, “Oh, it’s a summons from the royal family? I didn’t think you were important enough to get their attention anymore.”  
“Cherche, when have I never been important enough to catch the attention of the royal family?”  
Cherche decided to hold her tongue as this letter was to be celebrated with something other than a petty argument.  
“Looks like you're due for a bit of a promotion. We have to go bring your papers to the capital.”  
Virion began to put away all of his stacks of work. Cherche glanced over his face on which his brow furrowed, thinking. She couldn’t always read him but it was probably nothing to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still pretty rough so I may go back and do edits someday but like also I don't care That Much


	3. Chapter 3

"Cherche, my dear, while I appreciate the enthusiasm- oof! Can’t we go a bit slower?”

Virion was trying to keep his bottom from being paddled black and blue by the wooden cart seat, but the wyvern rider hardly seemed to take notice to his plight.

“How long has it been since we’ve been to the capital together,” Cherche babbled happily, “Was it when the prince was married?”

“Something like that.” Virion muttered, scratching his head. He looked over to the chipper woman seated on her minerva, pulling the little cart along.

“What  _ are _ you planning on doing when we’re there, seeing as I’ll be waist-deep in buriractical nonsense?”

“Oh, you know me. Up to some kind of trouble.”

Minerva flicked her tail in just the way that Virion knew that there just might be more paperwork to sort through after her ‘trouble’. Ah, well he was used to it he supposed. She did have quite a few old friends cooped up there, somewhere in the royal guard. It would do her good as she couldn’t only be around him and Minerva, as wonderful as they were. 

  
  


Now the capital wasn’t as close as Minervas’ pace implied, so it took them a few days to arrive. They were greeted quite warmly by the castle guard, probably due to Cherches long ties.

“I’ll meet up with you after I get my introductions out of the way?”

“You know where I’ll be Virion!”

Cherche and Minerva had to restrain themselves from bounding over to the barracks and training area. The pegasus knights were doing spear drills and she could see some cavalry tending to the stables. Young infantry troops littered the place, looking to be helpful anywhere. A woman with a mess of red short-cut hair strode up to Cherche.

“Shit, that there's either the biggest dog I ever seen, or we got Cherche and Minerva visitin’ again.”

“And that’s either a walking sea urchin with attitude, or Sully.”

Sully regarded Cherche with a glint in her eye, “I see your tongue hasn’t dulled,” she laughed, “How have you been Cherche? It’s been ages! You still delivering packages?”

“You thought I might give it up, ‘Too aimless for likes of you’ If I recall. So of course I am.”

“Damn, spite is your strong suit isn’t it,” Sully shook her head but waved her to follow.

“You should see how the place has changed. Of course Cordelia is still the pegasus knight captain, and we assume Kellam is kicking around somewhere, but we’ve got some real good expansions in here.

“Though I gotta say, we’ve been missing you. I was just talking to some newbies about how you managed to intimidate an entire army outta fighting us all.”

“Oh you know that there were only fifteen or so of them, you’re just going to turn me into some folk hero.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sully groaned, “Forgot that you were some kind of fuckin saint or somethin’.”

Cherche chuckled. Sully herself hadn’t really changed, though she seemed tired behind her cheerfully gruff exterior. Cherche didn’t see it at first, but that feeling seemed to ooze from everyone around. Something was building up here and she needed to be wary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I did say slow updates lol

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda started as a "i wanna develop Cherche and Virion more!!!" and like whoops it got kinda big but like it'll be fine. I think.


End file.
